NARUHINA: Love Story
by sasuke12234
Summary: The year is 1884 and 19 year old, Hinata Hyuga is trying to find herself a good Englishman to settle down with. She just never knew that she would meet him in the weirdest way...
1. The Meeting

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

The year was 1884 and the setting was the streets of London, England. That's where I met him. His blond hair and crystal blue eyes still echo in my memory. The day we met was the same as any day in London. The sky was grey with little sun poking through the clouds. The streets were crowded and filled with screaming merchants.

I was out with my little sister, Hanabi to find her some fabric for a dress she wanted me to make for her. She found a pretty green fabric that she loved; it was the perfect color of a Christmas dress. Right when I had my purse in my hands to get the money out for the merchant it was suddenly grabbed out of my hands. It happened so fast that I didn't even noticed what the person who took it looked like.

"Konohamaru!" I heard my little sister scream.

"Wait Hanabi, you know him?" I asked. Before giving me an answer she bolted off after that boy. "Um, I, I'll be right back. Please hold that for me." I told the fabric merchant before I ran after my sister.

I easily found it hard to run in the dress I was wearing in a crowded area like the streets of London. It weighed me down greatly and tired me out but I refused to lose sight of my little sister. I saw her run into an ally. I then began to panic. From what I learned only horrible things resigned in allies.

When I revived at the ally way I saw my little sister huffing and gasping for air. I knew how she felt, our dresses and heels were not made for running in.

"Konohamaru give Hinata back her purse!" Hanabi demanded.

The boy that she was screaming at was standing in front of an older boy about my age of the looks of it.

"Hanabi, how do you know him?" I asked I was trying to catch my breath.

"He's in my class." she responded.

Hanabi and I are part of well known noble British family. If Hanabi's statement was true then that would mean that that boy was part of a well known noble family too. But one question rang in my head. Why did he steal from me?

"Sorry Hana," the boy said as he started to spin my purse around by the string, "but I stole this fair and square. If your sister wants it back she'll have to steal it back."

"Oh Konohamaru please, just give her bloody purse back." Hanabi demanded, "You're a Prime Minister's grandson for God's sake."

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

The older boy behind him then grabbed my purse from his hands.

"Konohamaru, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop stealing from people. If you keep this up then Scotland Yard will arrest you and you'll have to wait for your parents to bail you out." the older boy said.

"What? Why are you getting mad at me boss? You taught me how to steal stuff." Konohamaru screamed.

"Ya but you only resort to that if you have no other choice."

The older boy then began to walk toward my sister and me.

"Sorry about him. I don't know why he copies everything I do, I know very well that I'm not a very good role model for him right now." the boy said with a smile as he handed me my purse. He had blond hair that clearly had some dirt in it and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a dirty white button-up shirt that was under a brown vest and tucked in some brown slacks.

For someone who was covered in dirt he was really handsome.

"Um, thank you." I said quietly.

"No problem." the boy responded with a huge grin.

I could feel my face get warm, I was blushing. I hate blushing in front of people it's too embarrassing.

"Uh well, um, Hanabi we need to get going or else Father will be mad at us," I said as I tried to get away before the boy saw me blush.

"Uh ok." Hanabi said. "Konohamaru you are so dead tonight at the party! I can't wait to tell your parents that you tried to steal from Hinata!" I heard her yell.

* * *

The grey sky of that afternoon soon turned into night. I have no idea what's wrong with me. All day, I've been thinking about that boy who I met in the ally way. I don't get why I'm so fixated on him. I mean he was just a peasant boy doing a good deed for me; nothing more, nothing less. But still I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes; his stunning, crystal blue eyes. They seemed to be filled with so much care that it just-.

"Hinata!" I heard my sister shout, taking me out of my subconscious thoughts.

I remembered my surroundings. I was in my room brushing Hanabi's hair and fixing it for the party that our father was throwing tonight.

"Y-Yes Hanabi, what is it?" I said with a slight stutter at the beginning.

"Are you ok? You kept missing my hair a couple of times and just brushed the air." Hanabi said.

I then noticed that I didn't have any of my sister's hair in my hand like I thought I did. "I'm sorry." I said as I grabbed a few strands of Hanabi's hair and began to brush it. "My head seems to be in the clouds today."

"Were you thinking about what happened this afternoon in the streets? You know the thing with Konohamaru taking your purse?"

"Kind of." I responded with a light smile.

"I knew it. You were thinking about that guy that Konohamaru was with." Hanabi stated.

I felt my body twitch with shock I saw my face turn red in the mirror. How did she know?

Hanabi jumped up and out of the seat she was in and turned toward me.

"Admit it, you know I'm right." she demanded.

I didn't know what to do so I resorted to my final option. "Ok, yes I was thinking about him." I said I embarrassingly looked away.

"I knew it! You like him! You like that peasant boy!" Hanabi cheered.

"Well, I don't know about that? Now please sit back down and let me finish." I said as tried to push Hanabi back down into the chair.

"You do like him. And I know it. Do you want to know how I know? It's because I saw you blush when he smiled at you." Hanabi said cheerfully.

She always acted excited when she found out something new about my interest. I've always found it cute for her.

There was a knock at my sister's door.

"Are you girls' ready yet? The party is about to start." It was our father, Hiashi.

"Almost father, I just have to finish Hanabi's hair and we'll be done." I responded.

"That's good, but hurry guest are already coming. Kurenai and her husband Asuma have already arrived with his nephew, Konohamaru." father stated.

"What, where are Konohamaru's parents? I had to tell them something." Hanabi shouted.

I automatically shushed her; I didn't want father to know about what happened earlier.

Our father sighed. "His parents are overseas on their 20th anniversary so they couldn't make it."

Hanabi pouted at the statement and sat back down in her seat.

"Hinata." My father said as he motioned me to come closer to him.

I gave Hanabi her brush and walked over to my father. "Yes father." I said, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Promise me that you will not shoot down a suitable man tonight like you've done at the other parties we've hosted or went to." He said as he looked at me with begging eyes.

"Father I really try to look for someone but I just never can."

"I know; I just worry about you Hinata. You'll be turning twenty next month and I just want to make sure you'll be taken care of."

"Father." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides, things aren't like how they were when you were my age. I don't have to be married with kids before I'm twenty-five."

"I know but promise me that you'll at least look tonight." My father begged.

"Yes sir." I reinsured him.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


	2. The Party

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

The party was being thrown in my family's ballroom that was located on the west side of the second floor of my family's manor. The chandler was light bright and there were a few candle operas lit here and there. While my sister was off scolding Konohamaru about what happened earlier, I was talking to one my teachers, and close family friend, Kurenai about her new baby that her and her husband was expecting.

"I felt it," I said excitingly as I felt her unborn child kick.

Kurenai giggled at my excitement, "If you get excited just by feeling my baby kick I wonder how you'll be when you have a baby Hinata."

"Well I have to find the right guy first," I responded with a light giggle.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and find him tonight. I doubt any guy could reject a beauty like you Hinata," Kurenai told me with a smile.

She was right. So far all the guys that I've met have made the first move; I've always been the one to turn them down.

"I'm sorry Kurenai," my father said as he came up from behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "but I have to steal my daughter from you if you don't mind."

"It's fine with me Hiashi I have to go make sure Asuma is behaving himself anyway," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Ok then, please keep on enjoying the party," my father said as he gave Kurenai a small bow before she walked off. "Come over here Hinata I have someone here that I want you to meet," my father said as he began to guide me somewhere.

"This Mr. Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade," my father said as he motioned his hand toward a shaggy white haired, with it pulled back in a pony tail and a blonde haired woman with bust size that looked to be bigger than mine. "Jiraiya here is the owner of a well known publishing company in America," my father continued.

"Nice to meet you," I said to the couple as I gave them a light curtsey.

"Aw Hiashi she's so adorable. She looks just like your late wife," the woman, Tsunade I think was her name, said with a smile.

"Yes she does," my father said with a smile, "Hinata, Tsunade here is a well known medic here in England," my father told me.

"Don't forget she's also well known for her sharp tongue," her husband, Jiraiya I think was his name, said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up Jiraiya no one asked you about that," she snapped. Mrs. Tsunade instantly covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, that was very un-lady like of me," she said with a nervous laugh, "I guess this is what happens when you're raised around mostly men."

I heard my father lightly laugh. "Um father, could I go get something to drink please," I asked him.

My father looked at me, "That's quiet alright just hurry back," he said.

"Yes sir," I responded before I left.

Why is father even introducing to those two? By the looks of it they don't even have a son to pair me off with, since that would be the only reason why my dad would introduce them to me. Maybe he just wants Mrs. Tsunade to teach me some medical stuff, but I'm already learning enough subjects as it is.

I sighed as I walked up to the refreshment table and picked up a drink.

"Well small world," I heard someone say from beside me.

I looked to my right to see a familiar pair of crystal blue eyes. It was the boy from the ally way. I let out a small "Eep" from being surprised at how close his face was to mine, and accidently dropped my glass of red wine. As I was expecting to hear the glass shatter at my feet with my eyes closed, something strange happened.

The sound never approached my ears.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry this happened," I heard the boy say to me.

I opened my eyes and saw the boy holding my wine glass in between his fingers.

"I'm really sorry about your dress Miss, I didn't mean for it to happen," he said to me with sad eyes.

I looked down at my dress and saw that somewhere on the skirt was a big red spot on my light pink dress. Oh no this is horrible! "Um if you would excuse me I have to get this out before it sets," I said to the blonde haired boy as I walked away.

"Hold on at least let me help you. My godmother taught me how to get stains out of clothes," he said as he grabbed the upper part of my arm.

I didn't know what to say, I mean I know how to get stains out too but… I don't know what to do.

* * *

How did this happen to me? Really, how did this happen? How did I end up alone in a room with a really handsome boy, whose name I still don't know? And after of figuring out where exactly the stain was I know this is going to be really embarrassing.

"Ok this might be cold but my Godmother did say that cold water always works better than warm water," the boy said as he walked over with a wet cloth that he soaked in water.

"Um I can do it really," I said with my usual nervous stutter.

"No allow me it was my fault for scaring you like that," he said. When he straightened out my dress to get a better look at the stain's size he froze. "Uh, you know you can do it," the boy said as he looked away and handed me the wet rag when he finally realized the stain was on my crotch.

"Uh t-thank you," I said as I took the rag away from him.

After a few minutes of silence the blonde haired boy broke the awkward silence, "So, um, I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here," he said awkwardly.

"A… A little," I said nervously.

"Ok well my Godparents were invited to this party and decided to drag me along so that I could meet the host's daughter. From what they told me, she's been having a hard time finding a guy. So my Godmother forced me to get all dressed up and come here. Dumb, huh? I guess you're pretty shocked from seeing me from before to now. I mean it's like I'm a totally different person," he said with a grin and scratched his head.

So he was basically forced to come here to meet me.

"Oh ya," he said as he snapped his fingers, "My name is Naruto by the way," he said with a grin.

I could feel myself obviously blush so I quickly looked down and went to work on the wine stain. "So, um, N-Naruto… why were you dressed like a peasant earlier," I asked.

"Huh? Oh I was hiding from my Godmother. When she told me I had to come to this party to meet some girl I instantly ran away in some old clothes I had and pretended I was a peasant. I really hate going to these parties, you know the one's where all they do is find someone for you to pair up with, so I end up dressing like a peasant a lot. Most of the merchants and usual people on that street only know me as a peasant boy. It's pretty funny when you think of it," Naruto said with a light giggle.

"So how do you know Konohamaru," I asked again.

"I met him like I did for other people, on the streets. He was lost and I helped him get home. He found out that I was of the same status as him only a month ago at another dumb match-up party."

Ok I get it. You hate these parties you can stop saying that. I mean I don't like them either for their purpose but since you said that you have no interest in really meeting me then I'm not interested in staying.

I then got up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Hey did you get the stain out," I heard Naruto ask.

I kept my head down, I didn't really want to him to see me.

"Ya," I lied, "it just needs to dry now." I started to head towards the door.

"You want me to escort you back to the party," he asked.

"No thanks, I'm not going back to the party anyway," I said as I stepped out of the door.

I began to walk toward the door that led to the entrance hall of my family's manor. When I reached the door I couldn't help myself, I decided to look back. I saw as Naruto walked out of the back room, from where we were earlier. Meeting him at the door was that publishing company owner I met earlier, Jiraiya I think, and his wife. Jiraiya gave Naruto a sneaky grin and said something that I couldn't make out, due to the music playing in the background. Naruto shook his head no and waved his hands in front of him. I then saw Mrs. Tsunade put an angry look on her face and pinch Naruto's ear and pulled at it. Naruto seemed to be crying in pain.

I shook my head and then left the room, not wanting to watch the rest. I guess those were his Godparents. That means he really was forced to come see me.

* * *

I was sitting at my white dressing table and writing my usual daily private journal of how today was for me. How I met Naruto. How he said that he was forced to come to my father's party to just meet me. Stuff like that. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Yes," I said as I opened the door, it was my father, he didn't look too happy. "F-Father," I stuttered.

"What are you doing up here," he asked sternly.

"I, um, I spilt some wine on my dress so I came up and went ahead and changed in my night gown."

"Then hurry and get dressed. I still have someone for you to meet," my father said.

"Is he Mr. Jiraiya's and Mrs. Tsunade's Godchild," I asked.

My father's eyes opened wide and he put a confused look on his face, "How did you know," he asked.

"I met him earlier already. I'm sorry but I don't feel right about this. He told me that his godparent's forced him to come, so I don't want to force him to stay here any longer," I responded.

My father sighed. "Hinata his Godparent's are in the same predicament that I am in with you. He's already twenty years old and still single, he's never even had a girlfriend or showed interest in girls. Just please get dressed, talk to him a little longer, and maybe have one dance with him please," my father begged.

"But father I don't want to force him to stay at a party that he doesn't even want to be at," I said.

"Hinata please, you're not forcing him to stay his godparents are. Just please get dressed and come back down.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Yes father," I responded.

* * *

On behave of my father's wishes I was back at the party. Only this time I kept talking to my friends and stayed away from Naruto. I really don't want to force someone who doesn't want to be here to do anything else. While I was outside on the balcony talking to some of my friends I felt someone grab my wrist.

"H-Hanabi what are you doing," I asked my little sister as she dragged my off somewhere inside.

"You need to stop hiding Hinata and talk to the guy you like, I saw him here talking to Konohamaru," she responded.

"Wait Hanabi, let go," I demanded as I tried to stop my sister, but sadly my heels didn't have enough traction to let me stop.

"Hey Konohamaru," my little sister shouted.

The boy from her class turned around, with fear on his face, and then jumped behind the person he was talking to, Naruto. As we approached the two boys my sister let go of my wrist and placed her hands on her hips, "Konohamaru don't tell me you're trying to get more stealing tips from your friend," she said.

"No," Konohamaru shouted. "For your information Hanabi, Naruto here isn't really a street boy; he's been raised in a noble family all his life. The whole peasant look is just a disguise he uses to hide from his godmother."

"Whatever," Hanabi said as she rolled her eyes.

A new song began to play.

"Come on Konohamaru, you're dancing with me," Hanabi said as she grabbed her classmate's hand, "Hinata maybe you should dance with him too," she told me as she pointed to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen and his body stiffened. "W-Wait, you're Hinata! You're that girl I'm here to meet," he said when my sister and Konohamaru was gone.

"S-Sorry I should've told you earlier," I said as I kept my head down.

"No I'm the one who should apologize. Uhg, bloody hell I should've never said that stuff to you! You probably think I'm a big jerk don't you," Naruto said as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"No. I knew where you were coming from," I said as I held onto my left arm.

"Let me make it up to you please," Naruto said as he grab my hands and held them between his.

I could feel my face become warmer and warmer so I quickly looked away. "O-Ok then," I stuttered from embarrassment.

"Great come on," Naruto said as he escorted me onto the dance floor.

"Sorry but first I have to do something to get my godparents off my back," he said to me.

Naruto then pulled my body close to him by placing his left hand on my lower back and pulling me close. I couldn't look at him. I know we just met but he's making my heart beat really fast. I can practically feel my own heart beat in my own hands. I really hope he can't feel it that would be really embarrassing.

While we were dancing the waltz I kept my head down. I figured as long as I didn't look up, directly at Naruto then my face wouldn't turn red. But still I know I'm still blushing about dancing with him. Why? I've danced with other guys before. Why is he different?

"Hinata looking down at our feet shows that you don't know what to do," I heard Naruto say into my ear, trying to keep the conversation just between us I guess. "From what my godparents told me you should know how to do a simple waltz."

"I-I do… it's just that, um," I couldn't think of a good explanation.

"Just look up and follow my lead if you're sketchy with it." Naruto's voice sounded very smooth and soothing.

I didn't really want him to stop talking into my ear but I could feel stares from other's at my father's party so I did what Naruto said, I looked up and followed his lead.

For the rest of the party, Naruto and I decided to distance ourselves from everyone else and set our stories straight, well actually from him to set his story straight. We were sitting on a stone bench in my family's garden just talking about things.

"Wow you mean you made this dress all by yourself," Naruto said amazed as he looked at the detail in the new blue monochromatic dress I was wearing.

"Ya my mom taught me how to sew like this before she passed away," I said with a light giggle. No one but my sister has ever praised my sewing before. It felt good coming from someone else for once.

"So, um, Naruto," I began to say but sadly trailed off from my question I was meaning to ask.

"Yes," Naruto said curiously.

"Never mind, it's probably a too personal question to ask anyway," I said as I kept my eyes off of him. Why would I even think of asking him that? It might not be a good thing to talk about if I would've gotten a bad response.

I felt a hand cover mine, "Go ahead, ask," I heard Naruto say.

I took a deep breath and faced toward him, "How did you become Mr. Jiraiya's and Mrs. Tsunade's godchild," I said bluntly, maybe too bluntly.

Naruto looked at me with shocked eyes. He then looked away, looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have asked," I said as I covered my face out of embarrassment.

"No it's ok, really," Naruto said as he lowered one of my arms. "You see my parents were killed when they were on a train to go to Switzerland for their 13th wedding anniversary. Their train crashed on a faulty track. When their wills were read they stated that I would be taken care of by Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya used to be my dad's teacher; he was supposed to take over Jiraiya's publishing company in America after he passed away. But now since my dad died before Jiraiya could I'm next in line for the job," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "But, I don't really want to do that," he said sounding a little saddened.

"Why is that," I asked.

"Because I want to see the world before I decide to settle down and run a business. That's kind of why I keep trying to avoid parties like this," he responded with a smile.

I couldn't help but just stare at him and his confident smile.

Naruto's face then went blank, "Sorry I probably sound like an idiot don't I," he asked.

"No, I think your plans on life are really… interesting," I said with a smile.

Naruto put on his warm gin again.

I don't know why but I think he might be different than the other men I've met before. He was the first to have engraved himself into my memory.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


	3. The Night

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the party. Since I've seen or talked to him. I haven't seen him anywhere on the streets in his peasant disguise or anywhere where noble families would gather. Why can't I get him out of my mind? His spiky blonde hair. His crystal blue eyes. His warm grin. Why can't I get any of that out of my mind? Am I turning into a love struck girl like Juliet? Am I now a kind of girl who instantly falls for a man that she has just met? I can't be like this. But I don't know how to make these feelings go away.

That's it! I'll just accept Naruto is somehow my Romeo and in my mind I'm his Juliet. I just wish that our ending won't be the same as theirs.

The time was sometime in the middle of the night. I was lying on my bed day dreaming about Naruto and me playing out as my favorite couples in literature. Sadly all the couples I could think of have sad endings. Why do tragedies have to be the only good romance novels I find?

Minutes later I found myself sitting at my dressing table and writing on a few blank pieces of paper. I then heard a small tap, tap at my balcony window. I got up and grabbed my white silk robe and put it on before I opened the doors to my balcony. When I stepped out on my balcony I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Psst, down here." I heard someone say in a hushed tone.

I went to the railing of my balcony and looked down. There he was. There was Naruto hiding in the bush line of my family's garden, just like Romeo. I fell back from shock. Why is he here? Why is he doing this? This is embarrassing!

I slowly crawled over to the balcony railing and pulled myself up. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got bored so I snuck out. Can I come in, its cold out here." Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and lightly shivered.

"Uh… O-Ok. I'll go open the front door." I said as I began to head toward my room.

"Don't I can get in this way easily." Naruto said as he began to climb a group of vines that were growing on the side of my family's home.

This is turning into a Romeo and Juliet moment more and more!

"I finally made it!" Naruto said as he reached my balcony. Naruto jumped over the balcony railing. "Sorry about the intrusion." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. When he opened his eyes his face went in awe. "W-Wow." He stuttered.

"W-What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just. You look really beautiful." Naruto said, still in awe and with a light blush over his face.

I could feel my face beginning to blush from the compliment. "Uh t-thank you N-Naruto." I responded as I crossed her arms over her body. I then felt a warm embrace come over me. Naruto was hugging me.

"I never want this moment to end." Naruto whispered into my ear. He then looked me straight into my eyes. "Hinata I knew that when I first saw you, you were different from all the other girls I've been forced to meet. I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind since I first laid eyes on you in the ally way. Hinata, I… I… I love you." Naruto confessed. He then kissed me on the lips.

This was my first kiss.

The kiss then turned from a tender kiss to a hot and heated one; my first passionate kiss. "Hinata." I heard Naruto moan.

"Hinata." He continued. "Hinata... Hinata... Hinata..."

"Hinata? Hey Hinata you ok?" I heard Naruto say.

I could feel his hands wrap around my wrist. He pulled my hands down and off my face.

"Ok good you are ok." Naruto said with a grin. "For second there I thought you hurt yourself from when you fell back earlier."

It was a day dream? It was just another one of my day dreams? Oh no, this is embarrassing. I covered my face again.

"Ah! Hey, not again. Are you hurt? Let me see!" Naruto said as he tried to pull my hands away from my face.

This too embarrassing; why did I have to have a day dream right now?

"W-What are you doing here?" I screamed from behind my hands.

I felt Naruto stop pulling at my wrist. "Didn't I tell you? I got bored at home so I snuck out. I didn't really plan on coming here, I just ended up here. Sorry for the surprise." Naruto explained.

I then heard a knock at my door. "Hinata are you ok? I heard a scream."

It was Hanabi. I saw my door knob begin to turn. "Hide!" I whispered to Naruto. I got up and ran into my room and closed the balcony doors. I think Naruto followed but I don't know. As the door opened there stood my little sister in her white nightgown.

"Hinata?" She said confused, wanting an answer.

I was standing by my French velvet bench that was at the foot of my bed. "Don't worry Hanabi I was just surprised by something brushing my leg. It turned out to be some fabric I left lying around." I lied to her.

"Are you sure?" Hanabi asked, worried.

"I'm positive. Now come on I'll walk you back to your room." I said as I headed toward my door.

* * *

Hanabi's room wasn't far from mine; it was actually right next mine. As I entered her room I instantly looked around like I usually do, making sure that nothing was missing or out of place. I have no idea why I always did this when I walked into Hanabi's room. I guess it was a trait that I picked up from my late mother.

"So I saw that you and that Naruto guy got along good." Hanabi said as she sat on her bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well after I finished dancing with Konohamaru we went outside to the main balcony and we saw you and Naruto talking to each other in the garden. You two seemed really comfortable." Hanabi explained.

"Hanabi how many times do I have to tell you? It's rude to spy on other people." I said, sounding a little stern. I think I sounded like my father when I said it.

"I know." Hanabi whined. "But, I couldn't help it. I mean I know you like him. I was just making sure that he was right for you by watching how he treated you. Even though Konohamaru told me he was a nice guy I didn't really believe him."

"Well don't worry Hanabi. Naruto is a nice guy." I said as I patted my little sister's head. "Now go to bed, it'll morning sooner than you think."

"Ok Hinata." Hanabi said as she crawled into her bed and covered up as I began to exit out of her room.

* * *

When I entered my room I let out a heavy sigh and leaned against my door.

"You know, you're pretty good at writing." I heard someone say.

I looked up in shock and saw Naruto standing at my dressing table and reading the papers I was writing on earlier. This is bad. He's reading my day dreams about him!

I ran over to my dressing table and took them out of his hands as fast as I could.

"Sorry, I guess you're one of those closet writers. Am I right?" He asked.

"Y-Yes… sort of." I responded as I skimmed over my writings. Good none of them has his name in them. "Um… you know it's very rude t-to look through a woman's things." I stuttered.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't help myself it just looked interesting." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

I walked over to my dressing table and laid my papers back where they were and straightened my table. "Y-You can sit if you want." I said to Naruto.

His eyes opened wide, realizing what I had said. He then put his warm grin on his face. "Thanks." He said. He then walked over to my cream colored velvet chaise lounge.

"Hey Hinata, answer this for me would you? Do all aristocrat women have French furniture in their rooms?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I've never been in a girl's room before. Well besides my godparent's room, my godmother decorates it. But anyway, I was just wondering because it seems really expensive, all this stuff I mean." Naruto said, trying hard to make his point clear.

"Oh, well, um, my father had a professional decorator come and redo my room for my 18th birthday. It used to look simple but he said that a lady who has reached adulthood should have an adult like room. So I kind of stood by and let him do as he pleased." I said, trailing off my words that were toward the end.

"You basically do whatever your father tells you to do, don't you?" Naruto asked.

I froze. From his bold statement I figured out that he was right. I do, do whatever father tells me to do. I go to all the parties he tells me to go to. I wear whatever he has the maids pick out from me. I do everything he says. Am I just a hopeless excuse for a human being? Now that I think about it I seem to have no character, unlike my little sister. Hanabi can complain about and deny father's request and even though she gets in trouble at least she has a strong minded character, just like how mother did.

"Hey Hinata." I heard Naruto say, bringing me back to reality. "Did I hit a sore spot by saying that?"

"Um, no, not all." I lied as I put on a sweet, but fake, smile.

Naruto looked at me with a serious face. He dropped his head a little and put a smile on his face. He slightly chuckled. "You're a horrible liar." Naruto said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"E-Excuse me." I stuttered from shock.

"Well for starters when I said that you do whatever your father tells you to do; you took too long to respond. That means you went deep into thought about everything you've done. And by the way you responded to my question, you gave me an unsure answer. So why don't you tell me the truth this time. Did I hit a sore spot when I said that you did everything your father tells you to do?" Naruto said, very seriously.

He seemed different this time. His expression showed a little bit of care but a lot of seriousness. It was a little bit… scary.

I looked down at my lap and griped tight on my silk robe.

"Yes." I said quietly.

I then heard Naruto, quietly get up and walk toward me. "There now was that so hard?" he said cheerfully as he patted my head.

So wait he went from serious to joyful that fast? Oh well at least I feel better now about telling the truth.

* * *

That was the first of many nights that Naruto would come and sneak into my room to talk. His excuse would always be the same; he got bored at his home and snuck out and his feet just brought him here without knowing. We usually would talk about a number of topics: what our late parents were like, different places we've been to, and how our childhoods were. Some times Naruto would even look at my collection of books and have me read one to him. He's kind of like a big kid sometimes but other times he would act like a perfect gentleman. I would never want our meetings to end, but they sadly did.

And I don't mean by Naruto having to leave to go home I mean by the time when we were careless and messed. One night Naruto and I were sitting on my chaise lounge and I was reading him my favorite childhood book Jack and Jill: A Village Story.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard someone scream, waking me up.

I jumped up to find my father fuming mad.

"F-Father!" I screamed.

"Sir I'm sorry I can explain!" I heard Naruto scream.

The night before, Naruto and I dozed off and ended up sleeping with each other on my chaise lounge. My father must've walked in to see why I didn't come down for breakfast and found us like that.

"You, young man, come with me!" Father said as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Father wait, please just let us explain!" I begged.

"And you, young lady! You should've known better! Having a boy in your room at all hours of the night! If this act had gotten out to the public then you would've tainted our family name greatly!" My father screamed at me.

I was on the brink of crying. I could feel tears filling my eyes.

"Hey!" I heard Naruto scream. "You have no right to scream at her like that. If there's anyone here you should scream at it should be me. You have no idea how much you hurt Hinata with your words. Give her a chance for once you bastard!"

I then heard a sharp noise. My father slapped Naruto. "Get out of my home. You are never allowed here ever again." Father said coldly.

Naruto whipped his mouth and let out an angry sigh. He then left my room.

"Naruto wait!" I said as I started to chase after him. I then felt something hold me back. I looked back and saw my father with a firm grip on my wrist. It felt like he was trying to break my wrist.

"You are never to see that boy ever again." He said coldly. Father then threw my arm down and briskly walked toward my door. "Do you understand?" He said coldly as he stopped at my door.

My body shook with fear. "Y-Yes father." I said quietly, with my voice cracking. He then slammed my door shut.

I couldn't help myself. I fell to my knees and broke down crying.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel that the accident was entirely my fault. The past month I didn't feel like doing anything all I wanted to do was to stay in my room and be alone. While I alone I would either cry about what happened and how Naruto was treated by my father for sticking up for me. Sometimes I would sit at my changing table and write my day dreams I used to have about Naruto and myself, but to ease the pain I changed our names; it didn't really seem to help much though. I went back to doing whatever my father told me to do. Even though I hated it I didn't want to disappoint him again and taint our family name. Hanabi even began to worry about me since I wouldn't eat much at meal times. She tried to get Konohamaru to get Naruto to meet me somewhere but sadly Naruto's godparents wouldn't let him leave his house since my father told them what happened.

I really do just feel like a waste. I'm just a horrible person for letting him get the biggest penalty for our stupid actions.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


	4. the Decision

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

The setting this time was a nice winter's day in London. The year was 1885 and I am now twenty years old. While my father was away on a business trip for a week I decided to take time to myself. I was at a café that I liked that was located on the wealthier side of London. I was getting some writing done; as much as I hated it, writing my day dreams about Naruto have become a habit of mine.

"Madam would you like some more tea?" A waitress asked me.

"Um, no thank you. I'm about to leave anyway." I said very politely.

As the waitress left I began to pack up my things in an organizer I had with me. I left my tip for the waitress and then left.

As I reached the end of the stairs I looked left and right before stepping onto the busy sidewalk, something I usually did. I then stepped onto the sidewalk and began to walk back home. Or so I thought. While walking I found myself going into another day dream, one I've written about before.

"Well, well lookie what we got here boys." I heard someone say behind me.

I realized that I was in an ally way. I turned around to find a group of shady boys blocking my only way out of the ally way.

"So what brings you here love?" A boy said as he walked toward me, he seemed to be the leader. "You're very pretty. I know a very wealthy man in China who's been looking for a new… toy." He said as he grabbed my chin.

I couldn't move I was too scared. I don't my life to end up like this. I don't want to become some disgusting man's servant for private affairs. I could my body begin to shake with fear.

"What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?" I heard someone say from behind the group of boys. I saw someone standing at the ally way entrance. He was wearing a long black jacket with a red scarf tucked into his jacket collar. He also had on a black bowler hat, making it hard for me to see his face.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The boy in front of me said, sounding angry.

"Ow, now I'm hurt. I know I'm not in my usual attire but you should still recognize me." The boy said he moved his hat back.

It was Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this?" One of the boys asked.

"So you finally stole clothes off a man's back. Didn't know you had it in you, Naruto." The boy in front of me said as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about these are mine. I didn't steal them. Truth is I'm part of an aristocratic family. I never was a low life like all of you. And you're trying to do to my friend over there; I won't stand for it at all."

"What are you some kind of undercover detective or something?" The boy in front of me asked.

"No, but I do have a good friend who's family has strong ties with Scotland Yard. If you don't leave now then I would happily report your actions to his father." Naruto said with a smirk.

The boy in front of me put on a very angry look on his face. "Come on guys." He said as he began to walk out of the ally way, intentionally bumping into Naruto on the way. His group followed him.

After the boys left Naruto busted out laughing. "Wow did you see their faces? That was priceless!" He laughed.

I just stared at him confused.

"So are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked me with his usual grin.

I realized that he was talking to me. I came back to Earth and collected my composer and began to walk out of the ally way.

"T-Thanks for the help." I said. "Now I really need to get back home."

"Are you still doing what your father tells you to do?" Naruto asked me as he stepped in front of my path.

I froze in my tracks. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Asking that again, huh? Well then, my godfather is over in America checking in on his publishing company. So I'm out with my godmother while she's shopping. She kind of dragged me along." Naruto explained.

"Oh, well, ok then." I said as I tried to walk past him.

"Hey, what's the hurry? We haven't seen each other in a long time. Why you giving me the cold shoulder?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"F-Father said… that I… I'm not allowed to see you ever again. I can't disobey." I said in a sad tone.

"Are you still doing what your father tells you to do? Hinata when are you going to be your own person?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where's the Hinata I came to know? Why do you let your father brainwash you?"

"Naruto just be quiet please!" I shouted. I then turned to face him. "I hate listening to my father sometimes too by I have no right to disagree with him. In case you haven't noticed women don't have the same status as men here."

Naruto looked at me with disappointment. "I thought you were different." He said as he looked away.

"E-Excuse me." I stuttered.

"Every girl I've been forced to meet were all sheltered, spoiled brats. When I met you I thought you were different. I thought you were the first girl I would meet to have her own personality. But I was wrong." Naruto then walked out of the ally way and walked into the crowed.

I walked out of the ally way to find Naruto back with his godmother and holding some boxes for her. His expression was emotionless.

Now I've hurt him. I feel like a waste. I can't believe that Naruto is disappointed in me. I can't live with him feeling like about me. I have to do something.

* * *

A week has past. My father has just arrived from his business trip. My sister and I were eating dinner with him while he was going over work papers.

"So father; how was your business trip?" Hanabi asked to break the silence.

"It was good. Hinata I even met someone there who has a son that would be very interested in meeting you. They live in Italy and they said that they're going to be throwing a party next week. So if we are to make it in time we would have to leave-."

"No." I interrupted my father.

"Excuse me." My father said as he laid one of his papers down.

"I said no." I repeated. "I'm not going to be dragged to another party to meet some guy that you picked for me."

"Hinata you will go to this party." My father said sternly.

"No, I will not." I opposed.

"What is the meaning of your attitude young lady?" My father asked as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm not a 'young lady' anymore. I turned twenty last month remember. I am old enough to take care of myself. That means I don't need to be doing what you tell me to do anymore."

"Sorry but as long as you live under my roof you follow my rules." My father said.

I could feel Hanabi staring at me, waiting for what I had to say.

"Then I don't want to live here anymore." I said.

"Excuse me." My father said with a raised eyebrow.

"Neji told me that when him and his fiancé are married that he'll move in with her in New York, leaving his home in Georgia empty. He also said that he would happily let me move in there after he's gone. I think it'll be good for me."

My father stood there quiet.

"I agree with Hinata." I read Hanabi say. I turned my head in her direction. She looked at me and gave me a smile, I gave her one too. I then turned back toward my father. He stood there with his usual angry look.

"Please father. I can't stay in London forever. I want to start my own life for once, that's all I ask." I begged.

My father let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


	5. The Goodbye

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

A month later I was on the streets of London looking for someone. I've gotten many of leads of where the person I was looking for. I later found myself in a small bake shop. In the corner of the store I found I was looking for, Naruto. He was sitting at a table, in his peasant disguise, talking to two boys around his age. A black hair boy who had his elbows propped up on the table and his finger entwined with each other, hiding a small smile of his; and a brown haired boy who was heavy set, wearing a white apron; he must be a worker here. I walked over to their table.

The black haired boy noticed me as I walked up.

I heard a thump ring through the room.

"Ow, damn it Sasuke what the bloody hell was that for?" Naruto screamed.

"Look behind you, you idiot." Naruto's friend said.

Naruto swung his head around with and angry expression on his face. His expression instantly turned to surprise when he saw me standing there.

"H-Hinata." He muttered out, his expression then turned serious. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked me as he turned back around in his seat, facing away from me.

"I-I came to give you these." I said as I placed my brown organizer in front of him. "They're paper's I've been writing. You remember the ones you found that I wrote a year ago? Well I remembered how you said that you found them interesting so there's more that I've written."

"Why are you giving them to me?" Naruto asked at he picked up my organizer.

"Because, well… they're, kind of like a thank you present."

"For what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For coming into my life." Naruto looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "If I never had met you then I probably would still be listening to my father." Naruto gave me a confused look. "I'm moving out of London tomorrow and going to live in America. If it wasn't for you then all this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have stood up to my father and I wouldn't have had enough courage to tell him to stop telling me what to do. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… Thank you." I said with a smile on my face, a true one.

I then felt a warm embrace. Naruto had jumped up out of his seat and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Hinat!" He screamed. "I knew you were different!" Naruto just laughed as loud as he could as he kept hugging me.

I then realized that his two friends where staring at us. "N-Naruto… p-please let go!" I begged as pushed on his torso.

Naruto then let me go. "Sorry Hinata." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I better get going I have a lot of packing to do." I told Naruto as I put a smile on my face.

Naruto's expression went from happy to sad. "Oh ya you said you were leaving tomorrow." He said in a sad tone. Naruto then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Choji, I think this our cue to leave." Naruto's black haired friend said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh ya, I have to go check on some rolls anyway." Naruto's heavy set friend said as he headed to the back of the shop.

"See you later Naruto." Naruto's black haired friend said as he patted Naruto's shoulder and then left.

The area around Naruto and I was quiet.

"I'm going to miss you." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember? You're godfather's publishing company is in America." I said to remind Naruto.

"I know but still I'm mostly here. I won't be able to go there till Jiraiya starts teaching me hands on stuff which will not be till a long time from now. And even when I do get to go there I bet I won't be able to see you because well America's bigger than London." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry. I'm moving to Georgia, my cousin is moving out of his house there and is giving it to me. If you're ever in America come there and look for me. We could have some tea if you wanted to." I said to cheer his up.

It seemed to work. Naruto put on a gentle smile. "Ok then." He said as he gently hugged me. "I'll come visit you. But you have to promise me something."

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Don't let anyone tell you want to anymore." Naruto said.

"O-Ok."

"Good." Naruto did something that made me want to faint.

He kissed my forehead. I could feel my face get warmer and warmer.

"Hey Hinata you ok?" Naruto asked as he looked closely at my face.

"Y-Ya… I-I'm fine. I'll hopefully s-see you later. B-Bye N-N-N-Naruto!" I hysterically screamed as I covered my face and waved my other hand good-bye. I then left the bakery as fast as I could. That was too embarrassing for me.

I hope I didn't hurt Naruto's feelings by leaving like that. I looked through the bakery window and saw Naruto take his seat again. He opened my organizer and began to read one of my papers. After a few minutes of reading I saw a smile form on his face. That's all I needed to know that he was all right.

That's the last memory I have of him…

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


	6. The Proposal

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

That's the last memory I have of him.

It's been a year since I've seen him. Right now I am twenty-one and living in a plantation house in Georgia. Life here is peaceful. The plantation I live on is big and on a hill so I get a beautiful view of the sun whenever it sets or rises. My favorite thing about my home would probably be the big live oak tree that I towers the back yard of my home. On clear days like today I would come out and sit at my white iron table set I had set under the tree and just write. Seeing Naruto smile from reading my works on my last day in London has encouraged me start a book. It wasn't easy choosing the plot but I figured it out.

"Excuse me, Hinata." I read a voice say.

I turned around to see my house keeper, Charlotte. Charlotte was a colored middle aged woman who has been working at the plantation house since my uncle bought it years ago. She never worked as a slave; actually my families never owned slaves. We did have workers that lived here but we treated them like family. Ever since I've moved in Charlotte has been like a mother to me.

"Yes, what is it Mrs. Charlotte?" I asked.

"Girl how many times do I have to tell you? You are like a daughter to me so call me Lotte." She said in her strong southern accent and her hands on her hips.

I slightly giggled; I've always found her accent funny. "Sorry… what is it Lotte?" I said with a giggle.

"Some man is here to see you." She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Is it father? He said he wasn't going to be here till next month." I said as I tried to remember what my father told me.

"No, some young man. I tried to invite him in but he refused and said that he didn't mind waiting out front."

"What a shame." I said as I got up from my seat. "You could've served him your delicious sweet tea." I said cheerfully.

"Well I guess that's what he gets for not coming in 'cause he ain't getting' any no matter how much he would've begged."

I busted out laughing.

"Girl, stop laughing! I don't laugh your British accent." Lotte said sternly.

"I'm sorry." I said between my laughs.

As Lotte and I walked to the front of my home I saw a man squatting down to Lotte's daughter, Mary Jane's height; she liked to be called Mary for short.

"Mary Jane, leave him alone and get cha' butt back to your chores!" Lotte screamed.

I tried to hold back my laugh.

"Yes'm." Lotte's daughter replied back in a sad tone. She then ran over the front of the house and ran inside.

Lotte let out a heavy sigh. "What am I goin' to do with that girl?"

I held in my laugh till Lotte was out of sight and inside. I then let out my laugh.

"Well, look who's happy." I heard someone say.

"I'm sorry." I said in between laughs. "I still can't believe that I been living here a full year and have yet to get over their-." I then paused when I saw who my visitor was. "Accents." I muttered out.

In front of me was Naruto. He stood there with his smiling crystal blue eyes staring straight at me.

He then chuckled as he ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't worry you're not the only one I laugh too sometimes." He said. "So are you surprised to see me?"

I was in complete shock and awe from him being here. I couldn't think of anything to say but one thing. "W-What are you doing here?"

Naruto chuckled. "That again? Hinata don't you remember? You told me that whenever I was in America to come and visit you. So here I am." Naruto explained. "I would have been here sooner but I took tons of detours." Naruto said with a smile.

"Detours?" I asked confused.

"Ya I've been traveling this past year. I've been to India, Africa, China, everywhere. It was pretty interesting."

"S-So you finally got to see the world? I'm so happy for you." I said happily.

"Ya, when I was in India I got this." Naruto said as he got out a little box from his pocket. "The vender there said that I should be really careful with it and only give it to someone I care deeply about." He then opened the box and in it was a ring that was made up of a gold band and diamond neatly placed on it.

"Wow it's beautiful. Whoever you give that too would be really lucky." I said as I looked at the ring in awe.

"Ya I know she will be." Naruto said with a sneaky smile on his face.

Naruto then knelt down on one knee and looked up at me.

"Uh, Naruto what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm giving you the ring." he said very casually.

"W-What?" Ok, what's going on? Is this really happening?

"Say yes!" I heard a familiar voice scream, it was Lotte. "Girl, he's proposing to you! Now say yes! You're not gettin' any younger!"

Wait he's proposing? How can he be proposing? We haven't seen each other for a whole year?

"W-Why?" I can't even speak.

Naruto looked at me curiously. "I'm doing this because I love you." I he said bluntly. "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time but while we were apart I always read the papers you gave me to help remind me about you. They really showed me your true self. And with the time we did spend together I never wanted them to stop. So I guess what I'm doing is trying to make those good times last forever. Hmm, how can I actually say this right? Oh, I got it. It's like how you said in one of your papers. I'm your Romeo and you're my Juliet." Naruto said with a smile.

That's from one of my old papers. I thought I left that one out of my organizer; it was the only one with his name in it.

I could feel my body over heat. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Next thing I knew.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


	7. The Answer

**This is a little NARUHINA fanfic that I wrote when I was inspired by the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift. It was a big hit on my DeviantART page so I thought that it would be good to share it on here. Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt something cold on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by the light. I groaned from discomfort and rubbed my eyes.

"Well, well looks who's finally up. That was quiet a fall you had there, Hinata. You fainted faster than I did after I had Mary Jane." I heard Charlotte say.

"C-Charlotte?" I muttered out.

"Lotte! If I have to remind you to call me Lotte one more time you are goin' to get it." I heard her scream.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as I covered my face.

"It's ok honey, now get up and drink up." Lotte said as she helped me sit up in the chaise lounge I was lying in. "Here." She said as she handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you."

I wonder, what happened to me? Lotte said I fainted. Today was a hot day so did I end up fainting from the heat? Wait I remember talking to someone before I fainted. Who was it?

"Mama." I heard someone scream as they walked into the room, it was Mary Jane.

"What is it Mary Jane?" Lotte asked as she placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of her daughter.

"That guy is wondering if sissy is ok." Mary asked. She usually called me sissy because I would treat her like I treated my own little sister, Hanabi.

"Ya, you tell 'em he can come in." Lotte said.

Who was she talking about? Mary then left the room in a hurry.

A few minutes passed and Lotte was lecturing me about wearing one of my dresses from London in the hot Georgia weather. The climate in Georgia was hotter and more humid than London was; I'm surprised that this was the first time I fainted my whole time being here. I hear the door leading into the room I was in open up.

"Hinata are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It was Naruto. I remembered everything now.

I fainted because I was shocked by his sudden proposal.

I could feel my face heat up.

"Darlin' are you ok? Don't go off 'n' have a heat stroke." I faintly heard Lotte say.

I then could feel something cold on my face. When my vision became clear I saw Lotte sitting beside me, supporting my back, and blotting my face with a cold wet cloth. I then saw Naruto quietly walk up to where I was sitting and brought a chair with him. He sat in front of me and looked at me with his caring crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ok, well you two seem to need some alone time, talking I mean." Lotte said as she stood up. "Now, um Naruto was it, if Hinata seems she's goin' to faint again, cool her off with this." She continued as she handed Naruto the rag. He nodded his head and responded with an, "Ok". Lotte then left the room.

The room was now silent. All I could hear was the ticking of my table clock that was on the other side of the room. I then heard Naruto clear his throat.

"So, um, you know she's right." Naruto said. I gave him a confused look. "About the heat, I mean. It's not really good to wear your dresses from London here. They're too thick. I even had to change my clothing due to the heat." He seemed kind of awkward.

"Um, N-Naruto, are you ok?" I nervously asked.

"I don't bloody know." He said as he grabbed his head. "After the last time I saw you I haven't been able to keep you out of my head. No matter where I went or who I met I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I couldn't even count how many times I read all your papers. Hell that one that has my name in it is practically falling apart. See." Naruto said as he dug in his jacket pocket. He then handed me a folded piece of paper.

The paper felt soft and delicate, I hesitated to open it. Written inside was my day dream of Naruto and I playing through the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. The writing was faint which meant he read it a lot. "I'm guessing, this was your favorite?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"From the very beginning." He said. "That was the first paper I read. Ever since then I always kept it close by."

I looked at the paper and scanned it. "And to think I wanted to keep this one a secret." I said with a smile.

"I'm happy you didn't." Naruto said. He then took my hand. "Hinata, like I said, ever since that last day in London, since that day you said good-bye I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind. Then later on I realized that I've came to love you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Naruto then laid his hand over mine. "Hinata would you please make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" He bluntly asked.

I don't know what to say. I mean we haven't really known each other that well. But he is handsome. He did encourage me to stand up to my father. He's also the first guy I met that has actually stayed in my memory. I could only think of one answer.

I couldn't help but tear up from my decision.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked as he whipped away one of my tears.

"Yes." I muttered out.

"What?" he asked confused.

I then started laughing and crying happily. "Yes." I said as I shook my head.

"Yes?" Naruto asked confused.

I shook my head yes and muttered a "Yes." Naruto then swung his arms around me and hugged me tight. I happily cried into his shoulder. Naruto then pulled back and held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears. He then gently leaned in a kiss me on the lips, my first kiss.

As he pulled away I took a breath. "Please don't let this be another torturing day dream." I said as I breathed out.

"It's not." Naruto replied as he kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but laugh.

I can't believe I get to marry my Romeo.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly loved.**


End file.
